strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen George
'Helen George '(born Helen Thomas; June 19, 1984) is an English actress. She is best known for her role as Trixie Franklin on the BBC TV drama series Call the Midwife. In 2015, she participated in the thirteenth series of BBC One's Strictly Come Dancing, she was paired with Aljaz Skorjanec, and finished in fifth place. Early Life George was born Helen Thomas in Harborne, Birmingham, to political science professor Neil Thomas and social worker Margareth Thomas. She has a sister, Elizabeth, a veterinarian. George studied ballet as a child, eventually becoming a junior associate at Birmingham Royal Ballet, and was active in sports, competing in the long jump. As a child she dreamed of being the first female manager of the Aston Villa football club. George decided that she wanted to work in musical theatre at the age of 15, when she was in a production of Les Miserables at her secondary school, Henry Beaufort Winchester. She is a graduate of the Royal Academy of Music, London and the Birmingham School of Acting. Career George attended the Royal Academy of Music, London, studying musical theatre. She gained her first role some two weeks after graduation in the play The Woman in White. She was a backing singer for Elton John during a tour, in which her sister Victoria Ingle also sang. She sang at venues including both Wembley Arena and the Royal Albert Hall. George was cast in the role of Trixie on the BBC One series Call the Midwife, based on the book by Jennifer Worth. She was daunted by the prospect of working with the likes of Pam Ferris and Jenny Agutter. As part of the role she was trained in the medical techniques of the 1950s, including how to deliver a baby. During the first series, she practised this at home with her husband taking the role of a pregnant woman, and her Yorkshire Terrier being the baby. In 2012, she underwent a press tour in the United States to promote the series there. She also starred in the music video for singer Birdy's cover of "1901". In August 2015, George was announced as one of the celebrities who would compete in the thirteenth series of Strictly Come Dancing. She was partnered with professional dancer Aljaz Skorjanec. Despite continuously getting high remarks from the judges, George was eliminated in week 11, finishing in sixth place. Personal Life George married actor Oliver Boot in December 2012. They met when they were both in Hotel Babylon, but started their relationship several years later. They owned two dogs, Lottie and Charlie, a Jack Russell Terrier, which she found as a stray when it was six months old, and a Yorkshire Terrier. In August 2015, representatives of George confirmed that she and Boot had split up after three years of marriage. In April 2016, she began dating her Call the Midwife co-star Jack Ashton when they went to South Africa to film the show's Christmas special. In September 2017, George and Ashton welcomed a daughter, Wren Ivy, who was born six weeks early. Filmography Category:Series 13 Category:5th Place Category:Actresses